


Open Offers

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [6]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Episode s01e01: More Than Meets the Eye Part 1, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pre-War, Rare Pairings, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: Meeting, parting, and reunion. Snapshots from Jazz and Perceptor's relationship.





	Open Offers

**Author's Note:**

> Day #9 - Restaurant

Jazz swiped a damp cloth over the last of the tables and straightened, looking over the little café his mentor owned with satisfaction. Half-step had requested a protégé from Vector Sigma with an optic toward having someone to take over the place so he could travel for a while. Jazz had turned out to have some talent as a musician. Though 'Step encouraged him to pursue that, Jazz had wanted his mentor to be able to live his dream and he'd put off his music career - willingly - to let Half-step do just that. The little café was his for the next couple of vorn at least.

The café had tables and did sell lunch and dinner, but in the morning, the pneuma-lion's share of business was at the to-go counter. That morning was busy with a steady stream of business, nearly all regulars. Jazz's barista pinged him partway through the rush with a description: _red mech, science-looking type, maybe yours too?_

Bluestreak was always trying to set him up. Nothing permanent had come out of it yet, romance-wise, but Jazz'd had some fun dates at least, and a few good tumbles. But it was worth a look, probably.

Oh. Mm. Yeah, definitely worth a look! Jazz guessed the mech transformed into a microscope or some other kind of lab equipment. (Kitchen equipment Jazz knew, science-y stuff not so much.) The unknown mech looked at the menu with a slightly bemused expression, only realizing he was holding up the line when a regular behind him made a pointed noise. Jazz, further down the line and listening to his own customer, couldn't quite make out what the mech said to Bluestreak. Whatever the mech ordered didn't take long, and Jazz was still making his customer's complicated order when he left.

New Guy didn't look bad walking away either.

"Nice catch on the new guy," Jazz told Bluestreak approvingly once the café emptied out and they were in the post-rush cleanup. "Thanks."

"No problem Jazz, I thought he might be your type – not your usual type, but there was something, you know?" Bluestreak said, loading trays for the dishwasher. "I know you like the smart ones."

"Yes, I do," Jazz agreed. "You wanna trade spots tomorrow, let me take his order if he comes in?"

"Don't I always when I point someone out to you? Okay," Bluestreak raised a hand, "except that one time. But _he _asked _me _out first."

Jazz shrugged. "Fair enough."

New Guy was back the next cycle, and Jazz gave him his best charming smile and an extra shake of lead dusting on his drink, making sure to invite him back tomorrow as well. New Guy looked a little confused over the flirting but not put off, and he paused thoughtfully, looking back at Jazz, before leaving.

The next cycle Jazz learned that New Guy's designation was Perceptor. Through the rest of the kilo-cycle Jazz learned that Perceptor was a scientist – no shock there – and he'd just started working at a nearby lab, researching methods of improving energon yields.

"Well, I don't know about producing it, but I know how to prepare it," Jazz told him, sliding Perceptor's usual across the counter. "I do the cooking too, for the lunch shift. Sometimes for dinner. Been told I do pretty good."

"That sounds intriguing," Perceptor said, closing a hand around his cup but not picking it up yet. "Perhaps I shall stop by for dinner some evening. Is there any specific cycle on which I might expect you to have taken over the culinary duties?"

Oh-ho, perfect! Jazz gave Perceptor his best grin. "You busy tonight? I'll make something just for us."

"Oh?" Perceptor looked confused for a second then his optic ridges shot up. "Oh! Why – yes, certainly! I work until the end of the second shift, would you be amenable to my return at that time?"

"End of the second shift," Jazz repeated, already planning what to make. "Can do."

Jazz had the feeling that Perceptor could get kind of distracted sometimes and so he made something that would still be good if it had to sit under a warmer for a while. But, he was pleased to see, Perceptor was there only a breem after the end of the second shift.

"Hello again," Perceptor said, crossing the restaurant to Jazz. It was the first time they'd talked without the café's counter between them. "I trust the offer is still open?"

"Sure is, mech," Jazz said, beaming. "This way."

Jazz set them up at a table in the corner and Trailbreaker, his evening waiter, served them when Jazz pinged him.

"Do you own this establishment?" Perceptor inquired as Jazz poured their drinks.

"My mentor's the owner," Jazz explained. "But he's off travelling and enjoying himself for a bit, so I'm the boss while he's gone. Worked here my whole life and I know it inside and out, though."

"I see. Do you often ask your patrons to dinner?"

"Not often but this isn't the first time," Jazz said honestly. "I'm here most of the time, so it's really the only place I get to meet people."

"What led you to ask me to dinner?" Perceptor wasn't quite looking at Jazz and Jazz got the sudden feeling that, whatever Perceptor's history with dating was, it wasn't all fun.

"You're good-looking, and I like your voice," Jazz told him honestly. "Like talking to you. Wanted to see what'd happen if we got to know each other a little better. All I'm expecting tonight is having dinner and some conversation though."

"Well," Perceptor seemed to relax. "I feel confident I can provide that."

"No problem, mech," Jazz said. "We'll just see where it goes."

### Immediately Before the _Ark_'s Launch

Jazz put a hand on Perceptor's shoulder, stopping him before he could climb into the stasis pod.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jazz asked quietly. "We don't know when we're gonna be able to pull you out of it. Offer's still open if you want to stay active."

Perceptor put his hand over Jazz's. "The Ark's current reserves will only support necessary personnel. Until a sustainable source of energon is located, anyone who is not a warrior or medic will best serve the Autobots by reducing current expenditures. And, I want to be where you are."

Jazz still didn't like it. The Jazz who was Perceptor's lover wanted to protest, try and talk the mech out of it. There was no guarantee that they'd find a source of energon as big as they needed and he didn't know if or when they'd be able to revive the crew in stasis. If Perceptor were up and about at least he might get to talk to him when they made contact with Cybertron. The Jazz who was a joint second-in-command of the Autobots understood that this was necessary if Perceptor were to be included on the Ark's crew. Maybe even if Autobots were going to survive. Jazz stayed upbeat to help keep the Autobots' spirits up, but that didn't mean he didn't understand how serious the situation was. 'Blacker than the inside of a drive shaft' hadn't been an exaggeration and it didn't just apply to the north side of the planet; Cybertron was, bluntly, dying.

"I'll bring you back online as soon as possible," Jazz promised. He kissed Perceptor gently, hoping it wasn't the last time. "Make you dinner, best I can. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Perceptor climbed into the stasis pod and lay back, giving Jazz a smile. "I'm sure it will feel like no time at all."

### 48192.78 Vorn Later (Earth, 1985)

Perceptor had been led to believe that emerging from stasis was a relatively simple experience provided that an excessive length of time had not elapsed. His disorientation upon waking suggested a significantly more prolonged than expected duration in stasis.

"Perceptor? Babe, can you hear me?"

"Jazz." Relief flooded through Perceptor's emotional coprocessor. He brought his optic sensors back online. Jazz was intact and looked to be in good repair, even if his expressive mouth was turned down in concern. "Are you well? Has a sufficient source of energon been located?"

"I'm good, yeah," Jazz told him, and from his voice, Perceptor wasn't the only one who felt relief. "As for energon – well, that's a bit of long story. There's gonna be a full briefing once we've got everyone up and about, but yeah, we're good for now. Everyone who was on the _Ark _anyway."

"But – " Perceptor tried to sit up; Jazz put a hand on his chest.

"Stay down, Ratchet's orders," Jazz told him. "You've been in stasis way longer than anyone planned for and he wants to check you out."

"Very well." Perceptor complied. "When I am permitted out of Medical, as the availability of fuel seems to have stabilized, is your offer of dinner still open?"

Jazz smiled and took Perceptor's hand. "You bet."


End file.
